


Cheer up, Toffee

by Colorwizard



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal, GAYYYYYYYY, M/M, NSFW, Oral, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorwizard/pseuds/Colorwizard
Summary: Toffee has a bad day; Rasticore makes things better.





	Cheer up, Toffee

By the time Toffee staggered back to his tent, the sun was already beginning to make its descent behind the mountains. An entire day wasted on telling new recruits how to perform menial tasks—the nerve of them. He knew better than to believe they were truly so ignorant as to not understand their chores. How some of these monsters managed to so much as keep themselves fed and rested was beyond him.

"Tell Rasticore I require his presence," Toffee barked at the nearest guard posted at his tent. "And then go find someone else to guard. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself." The guard scurried off to find the other septarian, knowing better than to doubt or ask questions. Toffee entered the only place he knew was his and his alone and sat on the side of his bed, hands rubbing his face as he growled, deep and primal. Rasticore had better hurry if he knew what was good for him, Toffee thought with agitation. His heartbeat was already speeding up, making it all the more difficult to sit still and wait patiently. He hoped with disdain that the soldier would be ready for the consequences of taking his time responding to his superior. As he sat thinking of suitable punishments for any potential delinquent behavior, heavy footsteps approached.

"Sir," the familiar voice barked from outside.

"You may enter," Toffee growled. He turned his head to see Rasticore standing with the setting sun against his back, tracing his sculpted neck, spiked shoulders and arms in a halo of golden light. Rasticore made his way in and let the curtain of skulls fall back together with a clatter. He swiftly took his place next to Toffee near the foot of the bed and sat upright, hands in his lap and facing forward, eyes trained on the wall of the tent.

"Thank you for showing up," Toffee growled as politely as he could muster--which was to say, he was barely polite at all. "Still... it appears you heeded my advice to strengthen your arms and lower back. Your efforts do not go unnoticed or unappreciated," Toffee drawled, as if reading off a script. Rasticore snapped out of his stiff posture and gazed down at his superior, a cheeky smile growing on his face. "All right, Toffee, did you bring me here for evaluation, or for some other, more likely reason?"

"Shut up," Toffee hissed. Rasticore smirked and inched closer. "Hm, it seems you've had a bad day, sir."

"What the hell was your first clue," Toffee snapped. Unfazed, Rasticore reached around and flicked the end of Toffee's tail. Toffee let out a snarl and snapped at Rasticore with his teeth. Rasticore only laughed and stared his superior down. "You should learn to control your temper, sir," he leered.

"And you should learn your place, soldier," Toffee snarled. "I ought to write you up for insubordination."

"Ha," Rasticore barked. "Because I annoyed you with a simple, childish gesture?" He gave the end of Toffee's tail another flick. Toffee growled and narrowed his eyes at the soldier, obviously having been reasonable enough to consider Rasticore's words; he sat motionless aside from a nasty glare directed at Rasticore.

"Come on Toff," Rasticore crooned, now inching even closer and letting a finger brush Toffee's hip bone, only a thin pair of black trousers between his finger and Toffee's smooth, slate-grey scales. "Give up the tough guy act already. We both know why I'm here."

Toffee simmered in silence for a few moments, his piercing eyes somewhere else. Finally, he spoke. "Take off your cape," he growled. "It will only get in the way of my tracking your physical progress."

Rasticore smiled to himself as he got up and obeyed. The deep purple cape fell to the floor in a heap and he left it in the small cloud of dust it generated as he returned dutifully to his spot on the bed. Toffee turned to face Rasticore, one leg now resting on the bed, and, without warning, laid a hand on Rasticore's chest. "Hm, pectorals could use some work, your obliques are..." he took a moment to feel the rippling muscle below the warm, scaled skin. "Passable. As for abdominals..."

Rasticore let out a sigh as Toffee's fingers expertly glided over his scales. It was all for show, for Toffee to assert control over him, and Rasticore allowed him to keep up the charade.

Letting his fingers wander idly now, Toffee stared at Rasticore's body with a gratifying mixture of discipline and unbridled hunger in his eyes. Rasticore's tail lashed in impatience. Damn Toffee, he was drawing it out intentionally. He reached up to grab Toffee's hands and move them to his hips.

Toffee's eyes flickered lower for merely a split second, and he pressed this thumbs down deeper, sinking between the waistline of Rasticore's pants and the skin along the edge of his lower abdominal muscles. Rasticore gasped softly and thrust his hips forward ever so slightly. Toffee just hummed thoughtfully. "While you may be neglecting some aspects of your training, you've done quite well in other areas."

Rasticore let out a puff of air and watched it move a stray hair on the top of Toffee’s head ever so slightly. He reached up to smooth it back, letting his clawed fingertips graze Toffee’s scalp from the top of his head and down the length of his long, black hair.

That spot, damn him for finding it, Toffee thought. His shoulders slacked as Rasticore's claws met the base of Toffee's skull. He caught himself with eyes half-lidded and lips parted. Damn him straight to hell. One hand drifted away from Rasticore's hips and slid up his own thigh, slowly approaching his hips--and the waistline of those thin, black trousers.

Before he could finish, however, Rasticore had lunged forward and pinned Toffee to the bed, Toffee's head landing with a dull thud as it hit the mountain of pillows he kept so neatly arranged. He scowled up at the soldier for interrupting such a pleasant moment--and for mussing his impeccable bedmaking.

"Oh come on," Rasticore rumbled with a sly smile. "You think I don't know the real reason why you called me here?" Toffee continued scowling. Intending to wipe that scowl off his face, Rasticore brought his hips down to meet Toffee's, making Toffee gasp and push against Rasticore. He leaned down and pressed his muzzle to the side of Toffee's head. "You're going to wish you hadn't dragged that out," he murmured. Toffee reached up and wrapped his arms around Rasticore's neck, letting out a soft moan. "What will you do about it soldier," Toffee breathed in Rasticore's ear.

Leaning back up, Rasticore studied his general. Toffee was already arching his back, curling his tail and rolling his hips in all directions. Rasticore could feel Toffee's fingertips dragging across the back of his neck and along his folded frills. Toffee’s eyes were expressing as much need as he could muster and his soft tongue was just barely visible behind sharp exposed teeth. Even when he knew he was no longer in physical control, he knew how to get Rasticore to do what he wanted. Sighing sharply and turning his gaze away, Rasticore fought the urge to give in to Toffee. Foreseeing potential weeks of tormenting afterwards for yielding so quickly, he resolved to not be defeated that easily. Instead, he straddled Toffee's hips and rested his hands on his thighs, Toffee's hands following and coming to rest on Rasticore's hips. "I'm still clothed and you're already so melodramatic," he teased. Toffee shot him a baleful look and Rasticore only laughed. "Still in a terrible mood, I see."

"I brought you here to put me in a good mood," Toffee seethed. "Not to be a damn tease." His hips fought against Rasticore's weight, but his hands remained firmly against the soldier's waist.

"I think you're having a good time right now," Rasticore smiled. "You simply won't be caught dead admitting it until I meet your own predetermined whims. All that's left is for me to figure out what they are and how to best please you--once I've had my fill." Toffee merely puffed and turned his head away. "Besides, I've been thinking about you all day. I don't have anywhere else to be than right here. I have all the time I need." He grasped Toffee's chin and forced it upward again, leaning down to kiss his general.

Toffee moaned against Rasticore's mouth, tongue wandering and pressing against Rasticore's teeth. Rasticore suddenly pulled away and began working his hands up and down Toffee's body, starting with his chest, down his sides, and finally his stomach and hips. Toffee growled and tried to lean back up to reach Rasticore's lips, but he was too far away. He fell back against the pillows and sighed loudly. "Damn it, what do you think you're doing," Toffee gasped, back arching again as Rasticore kept running his hands gently along the perfectly formed muscles. Each time his fingertips glided over a muscle it was like electricity through Toffee's whole torso. "I'm just being a "damn tease." It's torture, isn't it--having someone do this to you." Rasticore smirked and began rolling his hips, failing to contain a sigh as their erections met.

"Now you really are committing insubordination," Toffee whispered as his fingers dug into the bedding.

Finally, Rasticore could bear it no longer. He cursed himself for not spending more time teasing his superior, but his body couldn’t take it. He reached down and pushed up that translucent shirt that had driven him mad since the moment he met Toffee. Though he had been in charge of removing it many times, it never got less satisfying to push it up and drag his lips along Toffee's skin, lined with tiny, smooth scales that were perfect for touching.

Each kiss that Rasticore left on his lover’s exposed stomach sent an electric jolt of sensation through Toffee's body. He could feel his skin prickle as each touch turned to lightning, almost too much to bear. Just the sensation of Rasticore easily sliding the shirt off Toffee's body completely was almost painful as the hypersensitive nerves in his skin begged for more.

Rasticore sat there admiring his work, watching Toffee arch his back, hands over his head. He gazed up at Rasticore, out of breath with half-closed eyes begging him to do something, anything. Out of sheer mercy, Rasticore obliged. Running his hands up from Toffee's waist to his chest, each thumb stopped over Toffee's dark grey nipples, eliciting a soft gasp from their owner. Not being satisfied with the reaction, Rasticore got to work massaging them, delighting at how quickly they hardened under his touch. Each time Toffee opened his eyes or his gasps subsided, Rasticore changed tactics. After rubbing, flicking and rolling them between his thumb and finger, he leaned forward and gently bit down on Toffee's right nipple.

"Aah--oh, rast..." Toffee gasped, pushing his chest upward. Working the other with his left hand, Rasticore looked up at Toffee through half-closed eyes, nipping and tracing circles with his tongue. Toffee reached towards his soldier and pushed the back of Rasticore's head down, dragging his claws across Rasticore's scalp. The sensation was enough to make Rasticore, who was already driving himself more wild than he would admit, growl and double down on his efforts to distract himself from his own needs. He dragged his lips across Toffee's chest to the other nipple and, after taking hold with his teeth, tugged at the flesh as Toffee moaned and pushed against rast with his hips.

"R-rast..." Toffee panted, lifting Rasticore's face to look at him.

"You'll have to use your words if you want something," rast smiled. The nipple under Rasticore's hand was twisted hard, and Toffee gasped before he could say anything. He merely guided Rasticore's hand further down his body to the seam of his trousers and laid back again, panting and pushing his chest up into Rasticore's hand.

"No..." Rasticore pulled his hand back up and stroked the underside of Toffee's chin with a single claw. "Tell me."

Toffee growled quietly and closed his eyes, wishing he had the willpower to get up and give his soldier a proper reprimand. "Please."

"Please what...?" Rasticore replied slyly. He tugged again with his teeth, too satisfied with the way Toffee arched his back and pushed with his hips to stop.

"Please... fuck me," Toffee murmured. To not only have Rasticore find yet another erogenous zone, but to also be trapped under his massive body, completely at his mercy... it was utterly humiliating--which only made it even more delicious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Rasticore chuckled. Another tug, this time harder.

"Aah--Fuck me," Toffee growled after catching his breath again.

"Hmm, there are lots of ways we could go about that," Rasticore smiled, tracing circles with a claw around each nipple. "I can't satisfy you if you don't tell me exactly how you want it."

"I've never had to tell you before." Toffee looked down at him, increasingly annoyed at whatever Rasticore was trying to do. "What has gotten into you--aaah!"

Rasticore had shifted to put one knee between Toffee's legs and push against him, gently rubbing up and down as he bit down on a tender nipple. That had done the trick: Toffee was now moaning, his tail violently whipping back and forth across the bed as he wrapped one leg around Rasticore's thigh and thrust his chest up so hard that he nearly broke one or two of Rasticore's teeth.

"Just fuck me," he cried out. "I need to feel your cock inside me, fill me completely. Fuck me senseless--until I'm beyond sanity and consciousness. Use me however you please, I want you--no, I need you, so badly."

Rasticore's lips grew crooked and parted in a feral smile. "Whatever you desire, my general. I exist only to serve you." His hands began working down Toffee's body again, scratching long and deep into his sides and leaving bloody trails behind. "We will most certainly work up to that."

Though Toffee might have tried to weakly protest to Rasticore's addendum, it was lost in vocalizations of pleasure.

Rasticore leisurely made his way to the waist of Toffee's pants and stopped. As he took the pressure of his knee off from between Toffee's legs, Toffee gave a somewhat pitiful sigh. Smiling to himself at the power he currently wielded over his commanding officer, he moved off to sit beside Toffee and drag a claw just underneath the waist of the thin pants. If only these, too, were see-through like his shirt, Rasticore thought, rather amused by the mental images. He worked a few fingers further underneath the waistline and felt Toffee's skin twitch eagerly. Ever so slowly, he pushed the bright red waist down until it was barely performing its intended function. Rasticore barely heard Toffee moaning as he was focused intently on what was still hidden.

With one smooth movement, he slid the pants off completely.

Rasticore stopped to stare at the beautiful creature before him. Toffee's hands were now running through his hair as his slitted eyes were somewhere else entirely. His chest rose and fell dramatically, his tail curled, his legs shifted and his cock twitched eagerly. Toffee's eyes drifted onto Rasticore and he gave him a flirtatiously needful stare. He acted like such a cheap whore--and it worked every time.

"What," Rasticore smirked at Toffee. "You want something? Come and get it."

Toffee knew somewhere in the back of his mind that to "come and get it" was to act below his standards. In the present moment, however, dignity mattered very little to him. He knew what he wanted and how to get it. Struggling into a sitting position, he leaned forward to reach for Rasticore's pants. Rasticore, however, laughed and moved just out of reach. "You thought I would make this easy on you?"

"Fuck you," Toffee growled with a feral smile of his own. Rasticore made a second, albeit more feeble, attempt to get away, but Toffee had already pounced and knocked Rasticore to his side with triumph. Wrestling and snapping at each other for a few moments, Rasticore found himself beneath Toffee, arms pinned over his head. Gods, he was beautiful. His wild black hair fell on either side of his head and neck, drifting back and forth as he panted and held his lover down. "Fine--take your prize, Rasticore smirked. He easily pushed Toffee's back down onto the bed and got up. Making a show of it, Rasticore undid his jeans and slowly pushed them down. Toffee lay entranced, the tip of his tail idly moving between his legs. As the jeans hit the floor with a satisfying flop, Rasticore moved back to the bed in an impossibly graceful motion and straddled Toffee's hips.

With Rasticore’s legs spread over Toffee, Toffee had a full view of his lover. Rasticore’s cock hung over Toffee's abdomen, getting firmer as the moments passed. It was positively huge, enough to possibly injure a smaller partner. As with nearly all septarians, his length was far superior to most people—and he had a girth to match. The veins running along the shaft grew pronounced as Rasticore continued to harden, and the tip was already glistening with precum. Toffee remembered the first time he had seen Rasticore fully naked, there in the river as he bathed and Toffee supervised him and all the other soldiers. He had known he was attracted to Rasticore for a while already, but to witness him there in the river, laughing and roughhousing with some of his friends, he was gorgeous. Rasticore had noticed Toffee and, after his friend whispered something in his ear, laughed and elbowed him, Rasticore gave Toffee a wink and handled himself, as if to show off to the general. It wasn’t until later that Toffee realized it was less a crude playful gesture and more flirtation.

Rasticore looked down and smirked at Toffee. He lifted his cock and teased himself a bit to speed things up. Rasticore made sure to give Toffee a show and played with himself, one hand gently stroking his cock and the other running slowly between his legs. He reached down and let Toffee see as he fondled his impossibly soft and warm balls, moaning so Toffee knew he was enjoying himself. Toffee reached forward to join in the fun, but Rasticore leaned down and snapped at Toffee with his teeth.

Rasticore merely smirked when Toffee growled and fought against Rasticore's hold. "There's no need for that," he crooned as he ran a single claw up the underside of Toffee's cock. Toffee moaned and rolled his hips, throwing his head back as far as it would go. Another upward stroke drove Toffee positively wild. His tail crept up between his legs, but Rasticore pushed it aside. "Your turn will come soon enough," he murmured. With that, he slowly took hold and began pumping the shaft, long and firm strokes causing Toffee to moan and gasp. Again, his hands and tail began to wander until Rasticore grabbed his wrists in one hand and held them above Toffee's head. He swiftly grabbed Toffee's tail in his mouth and clamped down to keep it from causing more trouble.

Lying virtually immobile, Toffee could do naught but remain at the soldier's mercy. Oh, how Rasticore knew just how he liked it. His tongue is so soft and warm on my tail, Toffee thought. A little faster, oh, just like that. How did he even find out about twisting it like that? Ohh gods... everything turned white as Toffee gasped Rasticore's name, his hips bucking as orgasm overtook his entire body.

He was left breathing deeply as he opened his eyes to see Rasticore gazing triumphantly down at him, Toffee's tail still firmly between his teeth. "It's a start," Toffee murmured, trying to gain full control of his speech again.

Rasticore let go of Toffee's tail and ran the back of his knuckles along Toffee's cheek; the grey septarian closed his eyes blissfully. Running his hand down to Toffee's neck, Rasticore frowned at how tense his general still was. The muscles were strung tight and failed to ease under the touch of his warm hand. He leaned down for a soft kiss and then pushed Toffee onto his stomach. "You should be careful about how tense you get, sir," Rasticore gently warned as he ran his hands over the smooth, pearl-like scales of Toffee's back. "Your regeneration will wear out faster if it has to keep up with the damage done by tight muscles."

"You'd know a thing or two about tight muscles," Toffee smirked from the pillows in which his face was half-buried. Rasticore wanted to chide Toffee for changing the subject but instead snorted with laughter. He began rhythmically pushing into Toffee's back, kneading at overworked muscles and smoothing out knots. He could feel each breath as it entered Toffee's lungs in a hypnotic pattern. Working up to his neck he saw Toffee's chest deflate as Rasticore's thumbs pressed up the base of his skull and across his scalp. The thick, black hair flowed easily between his fingers and Toffee sighed. A satisfied "mmph," was his only response when Rasticore asked how he was liking it.

Rubbing between Toffee's shoulder blades, Rasticore was reminded of when the two of them merely flirted, drifting in large circles around one another, never quite meeting but always passing by one another. Toffee had been standing in the blistering sun, ensuring his soldiers were engaging in more bathing than horseplay in the river. Rasticore had caught the general's eye and gave him a cheeky wink. Toffee pretended not to notice, but the color rising in his cheeks was evident. Rasticore smiled to himself and watched the general proceed down the bank. Later, when he got out and was drying off, Toffee approached him again, expression stern and rigid. It seemed as though he was approaching to stop and chat, but he walked right by. Rasticore reached out and ran a few claws down Toffee's upper back as Toffee was walking away. "Take it easy, sir," he said gently. Toffee stopped and turned his head halfway, eyes probably more startled than he intended. "...thank you, soldier. I will." Before he turned again to leave, Rasticore could see Toffee's heart beating against his chest. Another small victory to add to the others.

How he adored pleasing his general--Toffee's sounds alone were enough to make it all worth the trouble, but to see the euphoric look on Toffee's face, or hear his gasps as his tail thrashed and his back arched, showing off those perfectly toned muscles along his chest and stomach...

Rasticore leaned down to bury his nose in silky black hair, kissing Toffee's neck over and over as he worked his hands further down Toffee's back and along his sides. "Shall I continue, sir," Rasticore murmured into Toffee's hair, his fingers now just barely brushing the base of Toffee's tail. Toffee moaned softly and his tail twitched at Rasticore's touch. When Rasticore didn't move fast enough, Toffee's tail reached up and pushed Rasticore's hands onto the base of his superior's tail. Rasticore smirked.

Toffee's tail was thick and strong--it had knocked Rasticore off his feet in more than one sparring match. Nearly as long as Toffee was tall, his tail was graceful and dangerous. For now, however, it settled contentedly onto the bed as Rasticore worked his fingertips into the top of his tail. Toffee continued moaning, likely playing it up a bit to encourage Rasticore. When Toffee was just settling into the massage, Rasticore slipped his fingers down to massage the underside of Toffee's tail.

Toffee gasped sharply. "Oh... rast, yes." He turned his head to let one yellow eye, pupil slitted and hidden halfway behind his eyelid, gaze up at Rasticore behind him. Rasticore dragged his claws across the quivering tail muscles and Toffee's eyes rolled back as he called out Rasticore's name. "You fucking tease. I want you so badly," Toffee moaned.

"Like I said," Rasticore smiled viciously. "We'll get there." He watched as Toffee closed his eyes without further response and rolled his hips into the bed. Whether Toffee did so to bring any form of relief to what was no doubt an aching need or if he did it without even realizing, Rasticore gazed for a few moments, entranced by the fluid motion of his lithe body.

Finally, Rasticore reached out and took hold of his general's hips, pinning them down. "Look at you," he breathed. "Absolutely no dignity left and you're still gorgeous." Toffee merely smiled some sickeningly sweet combination of genuinely touched and feral hunger. His tail acted up again and swished through the air, slithering over Rasticore's body and trying to touch him more intimately. He turned over and began arching his back, curling his fingers over his head and staring at Rasticore lustfully. "You're only halfway done, soldier."

With a defiant smile, Rasticore again grabbed Toffee's hips. He began kissing along Toffee's waist and nipped at the hip bone, small marks quickly fading away as flesh repaired itself. “Aww,” Rasticore smiled. “Those marks were cute.” He leaned down again, biting and sucking at the skin and listening to Toffee moan louder.

With a sudden movement, Toffee brought his knee up under Rasticore’s chest and pushed him back upright, Toffee rising to sit as well. Rasticore narrowed his eyes and prepared to lunge forward again, but Toffee was too quick. Before he could blink, Rasticore found himself pinned under Toffee, who was putting all of his weight into holding the larger septarian down. Toffee pushed his lips against Rasticore’s and massaged the green frills that had flared out in Rasticore’s surprise.

Rasticore felt lightheaded as Toffee touched the sensitive membranes, claws running delicately over every little nerve. How he loved when Toffee lost enough self control to start teasing Rasticore. It rarely happened, but when it did, Toffee gave it everything he had. He reached strong arms up and wrapped them around Toffee, forcing his hips down to meet Toffee’s again. Rasticore could hear Toffee growling softly behind the kiss. He was enjoying this immensely, that prissy bastard. He normally hated not being pampered and having to do some of the work, too, but it was apparent this was not a typical romp together, either.

Breaking away, Toffee panted and looked down through messy black hair falling around his face. Rasticore’s eyes had all but rolled back in the sockets, and his chest rose and fell powerfully, rocking Toffee ever so slightly. He leaned forward and kissed Rasticore’s chest, letting his tongue press against the green scales ever so slightly.

Toffee may not have shown it very often, but he knew Rasticore like the back of his own hand. He knew all of the soldier’s weak points, his turn-ons and his sensitive spots. That warm, soft tongue. Damn him, he was far too attractive for his own good, and he knew it. He felt the very tip of Toffee’s tongue drag across his chest and down his stomach. Rasticore sighed loudly as his stomach twitched under the gentle touches. Toffee’s hands reached down, took hold of Rasticore’s woefully neglected cock and squeezed. One thumb drew circles around the tip while the other massaged the base and underside.

Everything about Rasticore was massive, and this was no exception. Toffee had always found the descriptions of body parts in erotica to be overblown, but “throbbing” was exactly the right term for Rasticore at the moment. It was difficult to not stare when the soldier was fully dressed, and now he was especially irresistible. A large sigh from the soldier turned to one of his deep, rumbling growls. Rasticore may have looked like the unintelligent type, but he was as sharp as they came; he knew how to play off of his general’s attraction to that deep sound and utterly torment his general with desire.

Rasticore took another breath and, looking his partner lustfully in the eyes, loosed another low growl. Toffee shuddered with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips as he slid down Rasticore’s stomach until he rested his chin on his soldier’s lower abdomen, his hands having abandoned their task and holding Rasticore’s hips. Rasticore leaned his head back and sighed, one hand running his fingers through black hair. “Gods, Toffee, you’re so gorgeous when you start in on this.”

Toffee merely chuckled dryly. “Better savor it, this is just a fluke.” He worked his way down further and moaned softly as he pushed Rasticore’s thighs to either side and began toying with his lover, running claws up and down the insides of his thighs, coming so tantalizingly close to Rasticore’s still-hardened cock but never quite making it. Rasticore gave a growl somewhere between frustrated and pleased as Toffee kissed and nipped at the soft skin along his thighs and abdomen. He drew one knee up and Toffee leaned into it, his soft hair tickling Rasticore’s leg and sending shivers up his spine.

Before Rasticore realized it, Toffee had taken Rasticore’s cock and begun dragging his teeth over it, gently grazing the sensitive skin with bared teeth. His tongue slithered out and explored every curve of his soldier’s cock. Rasticore drew in a sharp breath between his teeth and dug his claws into the back of Toffee's head. “Mmm, that’s it...” Rasticore murmured as he leaned his head back, spine arching slightly.

Wrapping his tongue around as best as he could, Toffee took nearly all of Rasticore’s cock in his mouth. It was so warm and big, taking up his entire mouth with plenty left still neglected. “Oh Toffee...” Rasticore breathed. “Mmm when did you get so good at this? Oh don’t stop, ohh...”.

Toffee reached under and gently squeezed Rasticore’s balls, rewarding him with a louder moan. His sighs were turning to snarls, meaning he was close. In a quick decision Toffee got up and leaned on all fours over Rasticore. With one feral smile Toffee leaned in for a kiss and lowered his hips, teasing the tip of Rasticore’s twitching cock. Rasticore growled loud and deep, grabbing Toffee's waist and pushing down hard.

“Rast aah—!” Toffee cried as Rasticore’s cock went deep inside him. Rasticore gave a deep chuckle and stroked Toffee's neck with the back of his fingers. “Mmm you thought you were just going to keep teasing me like that?”

Toffee merely looked down at Rasticore, panting with his hands on Rasticore’s chest. His tail and legs were quivering as he breathed unsteadily, a slightly nervous look in his eye. His tail moved in large, slow waves over Rasticore’s legs and the bed,

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Rasticore asked. He reached around and gave Toffee’s ass a squeeze as Toffee whimpered, nearly all of it for show. Toffee began moving up and down, slowly at first but building momentum. Each movement drew out a small sigh or moan from Toffee; from Rasticore came satisfied growls. “Mmm, you’re so nice and tight, general. I like that.” Rasticore was rewarded with a small growl in response and he smiled. “I’ll bet you’re feeling pretty good now,” he teased. Toffee let out another growl and felt Rasticore's cock twitch ever so slightly from inside. Each thrust drove Toffee wilder, and soon he was trying to get Rasticore's enthusiasm to match his own.

“Aah—well don’t just lie there, soldier—mmm, oh god that’s it—make yourself useful.”

Rasticore smirked and held the side of Toffee's hip with one hand and grabbed Toffee's cock with the other. Stroking with the same rhythm as Toffee’s thrusts, Rasticore growled low and long. “I bet you like that, don’t you slut?”

Toffee nearly screamed in delight, now rolling his hips and holding his tail up in an arc.

“Mmm yes what a pretty slut,” Rasticore crooned again. “You’re so cute up there, bouncing and rolling your hips. You’re so much like... like a little cherry on top”

“Aah! Ras... rast,” Toffee panted, rolling his hips against Rasticore’s hand and moaning. Rasticore hushed him and continued stroking. “My, you’re quite the eager one tonight. Seems you really did need some cheering up. Aren’t you glad you called on me?” Rasticore smiled slyly up at Toffee and ran a claw over the tip of Toffee’s cock, drawing out a gasp from his lover. “Your cute little cock needed some attention, I see. Mmm—so did your beautiful tight ass. I bet you were thinking about me all day; you couldn’t wait to get back here and have my massive cock in your ass, pushing deep while I teased your sensitive little body. Ahh,” Rasticore squeezes his eyes shut and leaned his head back. “And even when you’re in a bad mood, you’re so obedient. God you’re so cute.”

Toffee felt Rasticore’s cock begin to pulse inside him, giving him chills and making him reach down to guide the hand on his cock faster and harder. “Aah-ohhh, rast I’m going, ah, I’m going to—!”

Rasticore let out a roar, giving one final, hard thrust upward at the same time that Toffee cried out Rasticore’s name and ribbons of white stretched across Rasticore’s stomach and chest. He could feel his lover filling his body, hot and churning, and he gave another thrust into Rasticore’s hand, the tingling waves of pleasure rolling over him again and again.

Rasticore, after making an attempt to clean up the both of them a bit, gently moved Toffee to lie down on his chest. Toffee sighed and held Rasticore’s frame in his arms on either side while Rasticore reached up and ran his fingers through Toffee's hair.

“Feeling better, general?” Rasticore smiled gently and leaned up to kiss Toffee’s forehead.

“Mmh,” Toffee grunted as he nodded slowly.

Outside, the world was growing still. The night air was gentle as it drifted in from the edges and cracks, faintly brushing the two lovers who were entwined together and talking of pleasant, inconsequential things every now and again. Toffee felt the passing of some unpleasant memory of the day and let it drift away. Tomorrow was likely to be more of the same events as today, but for now, none of that mattered.


End file.
